Estelle
Estelle,' Princess of Denmark '''and' Queen of France''' (b. 1548), was the daughter of Christian III of Denmark and the wife of King Charles IX of France. She had five older siblings, Anne, Fredrick, Magnus, Hans, and Dorothea. She was raised in Germany along her three youngest siblings and was brought up by the Duke and Duchess of Ambrose. She is also the mother of Jane, Louis, Catherine, Francis, Mary, and, Dorothea. When she was young she liked to toy around with men, knowing that once she would be married, she could not have that pleasure. She had been engaged to the Prince of France, Charles, since she was three, but the engagement was called off when Prince Charles had become engaged to Lady Madeleine. However, on her father's deathbed she was told that she once more had to prepare to be Duchess of Orléans. She was then taught by her uncle, Francis I of Saxe-Lauenburg and his wife to be a lady of the court. A year later, she was sent to France to wed the Prince. When she arrived, she was told of the current king, Francis II's bad health, and that Charles was now engaged with Mary, Queen of Scots. However the engagement was soon broken and Estelle was to become the wife of the next King of France. She was now Dauphine of France and to become the next Queen. Her and Charles were married in 1560. Estelle became Queen of France in late 1560 when Francis II died. She and Charles were crowned in May of 1561. Estelle quickly fell pregnant with hers and Charles' first child who she gave birth to in 1562. Shortly after Charles went on a mission hoping to assert his power and be granted full kingship, however he was betrayed by one of his friends and captured. Estelle learned that she is once more pregnant, but when Charles is returned, he said that he did not wish to be king anymore. The Queen of Spain then arrived at court and she clashed with Catherine, Claude, and Estelle on the matters of Charles. Charles then disappeared, leaving only Estelle to rule France. She then discovered his trials was due to the things he witnessed when he was captured by the Red Knights. Catherine, Narcisse and Estelle find Charles living with a peasant family where he had grown attached to their daughter, Nicole. She convinced Charles to return to court, and thereby brought Nicole with him. He revealed he had converted to Protestantism, and Estelle in rage told him he would never lay hands on her children. To escape court, she travelled to Scotland for the wedding of her old friend, Queen Mary, however when she returned, Charles made it formal that Nicole was his new mistress. Estelle was heartbroken. She then gave birth to her son, and asked for Charles, who was unavailable. She confronted Charles, and asked him if he was going to behead her. Charles said he still cared for Estelle. Queen Leeze then revealed she was to be married to Charles younger brother Henry, once Charles is taken off of the throne. Once Charles revealed he intended to marry Nicole and asked the church for an annulment with Estelle, she fled to her brother in Denmark with her children in fear they might become bastards. Charles then came to Denmark in order to take her back home, he revealed Nicole was dead and that he wished for Estelle to continue to be his wife.